


［卫团］明天

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 回到现实并忠于现实的、两个人的故事大卫金视角
Relationships: David King/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 5





	［卫团］明天

又一次，他向自己的对手挥出最后一拳，抬手擦去嘴角的血迹，裁判趴在倒下的那个拳击手面前大声地数着秒数，他心不在焉地后退几步靠在拳击台边缘的围绳。

胜负已定。

从梦中醒来有多久了，他抬起头，看向头顶上方大大小小的聚光灯，耀目的光线下一秒全都朝他集中过来，他嫌恶地闭上了眼睛。

台上裁判举起了他的手，大声喊着今天的胜利者的名字，台下人声鼎沸，他们同样叫喊着他的名字，喧嚣刺得他耳膜生疼，他微笑、点头致意，向空中挥着拳头回应那些赌赢了的人们的热情，心中想的却是快些离开。

他的老板亲切地拍着他的肩膀夸赞他的表现，只要有利可图，老板不会在意他曾经的人间蒸发。大卫带着机械似的微笑，合作愉快，他得到了又一个厚厚的信封。这周以来的第三个。他开始觉得无趣了。

他安静地离开了这里。

春天早就到了，尽管夜晚仍然没有什么生气，室外的空气透着些许凉意，大卫打了个喷嚏，后知后觉地披上了那件有些陈旧的外套。

只有它仍然陪着他。

街上没有几个人，就算有也都是行色匆匆的样子。他们看起来都有处可去。大卫摸了摸鼻子，他不太想回家——或者是住所。家这个概念早就有些模糊不清了，谈及这个字眼时，他的感触还没有那堆篝火深刻。

那些蜷缩在树根边怀着不安入睡的夜晚，那些在林间奔跑躲藏的夜晚，那些与同伴逃出大门后再一次回到篝火的夜晚，那些奋力挣扎却仍然被黑暗吞噬的夜晚。

他停在一盏路灯下，有些疲惫地扶住了额头。关于很多人的记忆涌上心间，大多数都是所剩无几的残破碎片，他努力想把它们拼凑起来，却只是让自己的思绪变的更加混乱。

他想起了一个特别的人。

一个和他想要想起的那些生死与共的人们不一样的家伙。

一个与他一起奔逃却在最后关头捅了他一刀的人。

一个带着滑稽可笑的面具挥舞着小刀的杀手。

一个迷茫的、有着他的朋友们却依旧孤独的年轻人。

一个需要学会爱与被爱的孩子。

他没发现自己想起他的时候不自觉地微笑起来，即使他忘掉了大部分他们之间的事情。

他记得他问他的名字时他抗拒而叛逆的神情，却不记得他的回答内容是什么。他记得他在处决时被自己夺走小刀那一瞬的惊讶，却不记得自己最后如何把刀还了回去。他记得他对他说你很可爱，说喜欢，说爱，甚至记得他红着脸倔强隐忍的表情，他记得他说起他的故事，说起他的朋友，说起奥蒙德，说他第一次杀人，第一次逼别人杀人，最后他侧过脸，眼泪掉落下来，碎成无数无数的碎片。但这一切又好像并不属于自己，或者只是曾经的曾经属于，它们熟悉而陌生，发觉这一点的大卫忽然觉得有些喘不过气。

与不可能有交集的人有了交集，和不可能成为朋友的人成了朋友。在需要爱的世界里独自一人，在没有爱的世界里获得了爱。梦境与现实的边界不再清晰，他开始想念酒精，尽管如今身边早已无人同他一起喝酒，尽管如今早已无人值得他的奋力相救。

扑向光亮的蛾子被热度焚烧了翅膀，它掉落在大卫的脚边，他重新踏上了没有最终目标的旅程。

一如往常，他想，可是这与什么相像呢？

追逐着光明寻找着救赎，可是谁又能真的救赎他人，谁又能真的被救赎呢？

永夜的既是梦，亦是现实。街边建筑的影子扭曲着笼罩了他，他拖沓着脚步走向下一片的光。

今晚似乎格外的宁静。他拐进了一条小巷，惊醒了一只小小的野猫，他朝它伸出手，它只是惊叫一声飞快地窜走了。

他确实在浪费生命，从梦中醒来之后更甚。

每一天、每一天，他开始变的不再能享受打架斗殴，他开始不太在乎拳击赛上的输赢了，为他欢呼的人们如同老旧的放映机那样播放一次又一次，由他请客喝酒的人们与云朵一样聚聚散散。他们都是别人人生中的替代品，即使不在，也不过如此。

他今天没有去常去的那家，而是推开了一扇陌生的、隐藏在角落里的阴暗的小门，走进了一片崭新的光怪陆离。

他坐在大厅角落的影子里，服务生是一位看起来很年轻的男孩，他的鼻梁上贴了一张创可贴，大卫注意到他的衬衫纽扣扣到了最顶，但这没有遮住他脖颈上的大片纹身。

大卫在菜单上挑出几个熟悉的名字，在服务生转身离开之前，他鬼使神差地拉住了他的手。

男孩转过身，礼貌地询问他还有什么需求时，他突然有种怅然若失的感觉。

他看向男孩胸口的姓名签，有些不舍地松开手，说了声抱歉。

弗兰克·莫里森，上面写着。熟悉吗，或者不吗？大卫·金想不起来了，或者说，他不想去想了。

他等着他的酒。他想，或许明天开始不再喝它们了，或许明天去找一份正经的工作，或许明天来给外面那些野猫们送点吃的，或许明天...回一次家。

然后重新开始，去寻找属于自己的重要的东西。

他总得记起应当如何去爱人。


End file.
